The transmission of power in an electromechanical transmission is described in commonly assigned U.S. Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/590,427, Holmes et al., entitled “Electrically Variable Transmission with Selective Fixed Ratio Operation,” filed Jul. 22, 2004, and hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
A dog clutch is a mechanical clutch that provides a solid lock when engaged and does not allow for any slipping. Thus, a dog clutch only has two positions: engaged and disengaged. Dog clutches are known to be used in vehicle transmission systems. For example, a dog clutch in a continuously variable transmission is described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,716,129 B2 entitled “Transmission Decoupling Device,” issued to Bott et al. on Apr. 6, 2004.